harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
}} 'Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7' is the sequel to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and is set to be released November 11, 2011 in America and November 18, 2011 in Europe. It will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS IPhone, iPod and IPad. Differences from the books, films, and games Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. It appeared in the book and video game, but omitted in the film. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *The whirly staircase in the centre of the Lovegood house have the ability to move.As seen on a YouTube video showing the Lovegood house playing section. Features Based on the last three Harry Potter books and final four Harry Potter films (and final four Harry Potter video games?), LEGO® Harry Potter™: Years 5-7 takes players through Harry Potter’s heroic adventures in the Muggle™ and wizarding worlds. From Privet Drive in Little Whinging to Diagon Alley™, Hogsmeade™ and Hogwarts™ – plus new locations including Grimmauld Place, the Ministry of Magic, and Godric’s Hollow – players will encounter new faces, new challenges and new magic, preparing them for the ultimate face-off against Lord Voldemort™ himself. — all in LEGO style. *Play through 24 story events and return to Hogwarts where there are 16 different lessons to attend. *Learn and use all new charms and spells including the Unforgivable Curses. *Master advanced dueling skills to defeat Voldemort’s Death Eaters as you battle toward the ultimate showdown with the Dark Lord himself. *Discover and unlock over 80 characters including, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange and Professor Horace Slughorn. *Play with friends and family using easy drop-in/drop-out co-op play that features dynamic split screen. Notes Characters *Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have their updated appearance. *Antioch Peverell, Bathilda Bagshot, Cadmus Peverell, Death, Grawp, Ignotus Peverell, Lavender Brown, Nagini, Horace Slughorn, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Xenophilius Lovegood have their first designed appearance. *Dolores Umbridge has her first LEGO video game appearance. *Lucius Malfoy, Alastor Moody, and Cornelius Fudge will have the same appearance as they do in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Locations * Hogwarts Castle will look like it does in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Characters * , Lupin and Sirius promo]]Aberforth Dumbledore *Alastor Moody (Abilities: Use Magical Eye) *Albus DumbledoreNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Alecto Carrow (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Alice Longbottom *Amycus Carrow (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Andromeda Tonks *Antioch Peverell *Antonin Dolohov (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Arabella Figg *Argus Filch (Abilities: Mrs Norris) *Arthur Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com *Augusta Longbottom *Bathilda Bagshot (Actually Nagini in disguise) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Blaise Zabini (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Bloody Baron (Ghost) *Cadmus Peverell *Charles Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Cho Chang *Cornelius Fudge *Dean ThomasNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Death *Death Eaters (Abilities: Dark Magic) *DementorsImage of the game's box art. *Dobby *Dolores Umbridge *Draco Malfoy *Dudley Dursley *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Ernie Macmillan *Fat Friar (Ghost) *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig, strength) *Filius Flitwick *Fleur Delacour *Frank Longbottom *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Garrick Ollivander *Gellert Grindelwald *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Gibbon *Ginevra Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Godric Gryffindor *Gregory Goyle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Griphook *Gryffindor students (Males, females and Prefects) *Hannah Abbott *Harry Potter (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility, Parseltongue) *Helena Ravenclaw (Ghost) *Helga Hufflepuff *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Runic translation book, beaded handbag, Crookshanks) *Horace Slughorn *Hufflepuff students (Males, females and Prefects) *Ignotus Peverell *Irma Pince *James Potter (Abilities: Animagus Prongs) *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Kreacher *Lavender BrownImage of the game's box art. *Lily Potter *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic, Parseltongue) *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Luna Lovegood *Minerva McGonagall (Abilities: Animagus) *Molly Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Mundungus Fletcher *Myrtle *Nagini *Narcissa Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Nearly Headless Nick (Ghost) *Neville Longbottom *Nymphadora Tonks *Pansy Parkinson *Percy Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Peter Pettigrew (Abilities: Dark Magic, Animagus Wormtail) *Petunia Dursley *Pomona Sprout *Ravenclaw students (Males, females and Prefects) *Regulus Black *Remus Lupin (Abilities: Werewolfing Moony, dig, strength) *Rita Skeeter (Abilities: Animagus) *Rodolphus Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Ronald Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Rowena Ravenclaw *Rubeus Hagrid (Abilities: Strength) *Salazar Slytherin (Abilities: Parseltongue) *Scabior (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Seamus Finnigan *Severus Snape *Sirius Black (Abilities: Animagus Padfoot, strength, dig) *Slytherin students (Males, females and Prefects) *Snatchers (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Susan Bones *Sybill Trelawney *Ted Tonks *Thorfinn Rowle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Travers (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Vernon Dursley *Vincent Crabbe (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Walden Macnair (Abilities: Dark Magic) *William Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)YouTube Walkthrough *Xenophilius Lovegood *Yaxley (Abilities: Dark Magic)kotaku- Tale of the Three Brothers Enemies *Acromantulas *Death Eaters *Dementors *Imperiused Wizards *Inferi *Ministry Officials *Snatchers Locations *Godric's Hollow **Bathilda Bagshot's home **Godric's Hollow Cemetery *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station *Hogwarts Castle **Common Room Corridor **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office **Room of Requirement **Viaduct Courtyard *Little Whinging **Privet Drive *London **Diagon Alley ***Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour ***Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Magical Menagerie ***Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Leaky Cauldron **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ****Death Chamber *Ottery St. Catchpole **Lovegood houseNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' **The Burrow Lessons *Apparition *Charms *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Dumbledore's Army (DA) *Potions *Transfiguration Spells *Aguamenti *Avada KedavraFacebook *Diffindo *Expecto Patronum (chargable) *Expelliarmus *Imperio *Crucio *Lumos *Protego *Reducto *Sectumsempra *Wingardium Leviosa (can be upgraded into Accio) Potions *Felix Felicis *Polyjuice Potion Red Brick-bonuses *Carrot Wands Objects *Assorted Potions *Carrot Wands *Deluminator"First look at Deathly Hallows Godric's Hollow in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7" at SnitchSeeker.com *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net *James and Lily Potter's grave *Power-Up Sweets *Quibbler Dispenser *Spectrespecs *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Fireworks **Sticky Trainers **Swamp-in-a-box Video thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Notes and references . es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:Lego Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world)